1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to indexing and flagging materials and particularly to semi-permanent locator flags and indexing systems thereto pertaining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means for the indexing, systemization, and retrieval of information in a referenced source conventionally and at present consist of either three part pronged pieces which are slipped over a page of a book, paper clips, loose media, bookmarks, glue attached indexes, etc. The chief and universal disadvantages of the aforementioned devices lie in their inefficiency and in the damage they frequently cause to the pages and binding of a referenced source. Indexing devices which are not adhesively attached to the printed pages of a referenced source or host either fall out or off of the reference source, while those that are adhesively attached are not readily removable without damage to the indexed page. Additionally, the protrusion of devices attached to a page of a referenced source, especially in the case of glue attached indicia, frequently damage the pages of a reference when struck by a foreign object since they transmit that striking force to the page of the reference. Glue attached indicia are also frequently troublesome to handle since they are functional only in a very specified orientation relative to the page of the reference to be indexed, and frequently require attachment to both sides of the page. Glue attached indicia which are attached to a page of reference source proximate its bound edge, and which overlay a horizontal section of the indexed page or indeed the entire page, are troublesome to apply, unnecessarily bulk out a referenced source when used in any significant number due to their incorporation proximate the binding of the referenced source, and must frequently be treated as pages in and of themselves making them awkward to use, limiting the number of textual units which may be indexed on any given page, or indeed within the entire reference owing to their greater bulk. Some host material is subject to frequent agitation and impact where rigid indicia are unsatisfactory. Host material in some instances must traverse areas where there is not enough clearance for a rigid indicia.
Of the devices which the applicant uncovered during his research in the field of the present invention, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,024, 2,109,583, and 3,312,005 disclose general purpose adhesive devices and are not related to the problems of referenced source indexing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,140 discloses a foldable label holder which depends upon the perforation of an indexed sheet and is consequently severely limited in its desirability and use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,151,475, 1,848,098, 2,893,144, 3,001,306, 3,191,767, 4,109,759, 3,805,426 reissued as 29,422, and 3,691,662 all make reference to glue attached indexed tab devices which are adhesively attached to both sides of a printed sheet proximate a free edge. As such, they are more troublesome to apply than necessary, and gratuitously bulk out a reference source thereby indexed owing to their double thickness. Only the Stanton U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,759 makes any reference to the removal of such tabs. This is effected in the Stanton Patent by a rotating tab which passes between the adhesive covered section of the index and the flagged page. Such a mechanism, however, requires the indexed tab be of an undesirable rigidity and bulk.
Of indexing devices uncovered which are adhesively attached to only one side of a page to be indexed U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,241,049 and 876,767 refer to devices which are attached to the page proximate its bound edge and which overlay a significant portion of the indexed page. Both would tend to unnecessarily bulk out and clutter any reference source thereby indexed, while U.S. Pat. No. 876,767 discloses an index which is only truly useful for separating major sections of a referenced source. U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,838, also discloses an index tab device which is attached to a printed sheet proximate its bound edge and additionally requires that the device be slipped over the sheet and attached to both sides of the page.
Of the devices disclosed by Patent Search, the indexing means closest to the present invention in spirit is the Rivkin U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,042, granted to the applicant in September, 1958. The indexing means therein disclosed however, relates specifically to the indexing of magnetic recording tape and is not referred to the problems of removing adhesively attached flags from easily damaged host media owing to the far greater strength of magnetic tape.
No device or system has heretofore appeared which provides for the easy and rapid attachment of semi-permanent flagging means on one side of a host proximate a free edge, which does not significantly bulk out a host when utilized in great numbers throughout such a host, transmits no potentially damaging striking force to the host when struck by a foreign object, and provides for easy removal of the flag means without damage to the host.
For the indexing or highlighting of information not proximate a free edge of a host, current practice includes only the underlining of such material with pencil or pen or overlining of the material by means of a highlighting marker utilizing translucent ink. Applicant is aware of no device or system which provides for such indexing and highlighting by means of a semi-permanent transparent adhesively applied flag.